Please Don't
by Loveless Sevensins
Summary: Please don't, please don't leave. ... don't know why. It's not even raining but outside the window, you grow white and farther apart.


**PLEASE DON'T**

_Present by Loveless Sevensins_

_Characters © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Song ©_

**bold : present**

normal : flasback

_italic : song lyrics_

underline : emphasis words  


xxx

Sins' babblings: mochi oishi mochi!

First, buat The-Stone-Smile readers, maaf ya nggak update-update. Belum ada ide dan mood yang tepat sih! :P

So, just enjoy this story instead of killing me. Kay? ≥w≤

xxx

**JALAN aspal yang sepi, terutama terowongan panjang yang dilaluinya.**

**Pukul dua pagi hari, orang-orang sebagian besar masih terlelap dalam buaian mimpi mereka. **

**Tapi tidak dengan pemuda berambut malam itu.**

**Matanya yang menatap nanar lurus ke depan sesekali melirik ke arah kursi sebelahnya.**

**Matanya terasa panas ketika sosok yang seharusnya duduk bersama dengannya tidak ada.**

_We sit next to each otherin the car but there is no music._

_I alwa,ys held your left hand but now you're picking at your lips._

"Hentikan!" bentaknya berusaha menepis tangan yang sedari tadi mencubit pipinya.

"Hahahaha... jangan marah-marah dong!" tawa wanita itu sambil memainkan alis pemuda raven tersebut.

"Kubilang hentikan!" amuknya mengejar wanita yang sudah kabur saat dia meledak.

"Kyaaa! Naruto, Sasuke-kun marah!" adunya kepada pemuda pirang yang langsung datang dan memeluknya.

"Teme! Jangan ganggu Sakura-chan dong.'

"Ck, Dobe! Dia yang menggangguku duluan!" bantahnya tidak terima.

"Tapi dia kan perempuan. Kau tak jantan sekali sih, Teme!" ejek Naruto sambil tertawa canda bersama kekasihnya yang ada di pelukannya.

"Ha, ha, ha, lucu sekali Dobe. Seingatku, punyaku jauh lebih jantan darimu."

**Sasuke tertawa pelan mengingat moment itu. Tapi tawanya tak bertahan lama. Air mata mengalir saat mengingat akan sosok Sakura yang berada di dalam pelukan pemuda pirang itu.**

_I know what you're going to say, please don't say it._

_Don't know why, don't know why_

_I want to draw out each minute, each second._

_But the empty road rushes me on._

**Pagi semakin dekat, tapi tak ada sedikit pun niatnya untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.**

**Lamborghini hitamnya dikendalikan tanpa tujuan. Ban bergesek dengan aspal menjadi satu-satunya musik yang menemani malam sepinya.**

**Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya telah membawanya ke rumah bernuansa oranye yang membuat matanya perih.**

_After going round and round, i arrive at your house._

_That's so familiar and tears fall._

_After spending a long day finding this place, i feel like i am lost._

"Haah~"

Sang Uchiha bungsu menghela nafas lelah. Mengangkat kedua kepalan tangannya ke udara. Mencoba merenggangkan otot-otot kakunya.

Menatap layar laptop apple-nya yang bersinar temaram dalam keremangan, kemudian ke jam tangan rolex miliknya, dia menghela nafas. Lagi.

Tak mungkin dia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dalam waktu dekat dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini.

Dia bahkan sudah melewati jam makan malamnya.

Melepaskan kacamata dan memijit batang hidungnya, dia bangkit dari duduknya. Sinar cahaya LED benar-benar membuat matanya lelah.

Berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, Sasuke berencana untuk mengisi perut kosongnya dengan apa saja yang ada di dapur sebelum kembali bekerja.

Dia ingat Naruto memanggilnya sekitar jam makan malam. Mungkin si Dobe ada menyimpan jatahnya.

Menuruni anak tangga, dia melihat figure ramping berambut merah muda. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Berdiri di tengah ruangan. Yang pasti, Sasuke tak tahu kalau wanita itu akan datang ke apartment-nya dan Naruto.

Si Dobe itu selalu saja berbuat seenak perutnya.

Deg!

Langkahnya membeku saat sosok pirang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk wanita pink itu dari belakang.

Tak tahu harus bagaimana dengan moment penuh cinta di depannya, sang Uchiha pun berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Tak menghiraukan perutnya yang terasa nyeri. Entah karena lapar atau lainnya.

_Please don't, please don't leave._

_Don't know why, don't know why_

_It's not even raining but outside the window you grow white and farther apart._

**Memukul setirnya, sang Uchiha berteriak sunyi. Suara tangis tertahan di dasar tenggorokannya.**

**Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa pada dirinya, dia menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya. Melajukannya ke mana saja. Menjauh dari rumah orang yang selama ini diam-diam dicintainya.**

**Yang kini telah menjadi duri di hatinya.**

Berdiri di dekat anak tangga, dari bahunya dia memperhatikan pria pirang yang tengah sibuk menyalami tamu. Perasaannya campur aduk.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Mendengar namanya, sontak dia menoleh ke arah anak tangga. Di mana wanita cantik berambut pink yang memanggilnya berdiri.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya sseraya memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memamerkan gaun putih yang membungkus kulit susunya dengan sempurna.

"Hn. Lumayan." Jawab pemuda raven itu, tersenyum.

"Ck. Pelit." Gerutu Sakura dengan bibir manyun yang tak bertahan lama. "Ta-da~!"

_Letting you go is not as easy as it sounds._

_I turn away, not being able tobsee you leave me._

_Tears eventually drop and i need to wipe them away now._

**Saat melihat wanita di depannya memamerkan cincin cantik yang bertengger di jari manisnya, Sasuke kembali teringat akan pedih hatinya ketika pasangan itu memberitakan rencana pernikahan mereka dengan entengnya seolah itu adalah pembicaraan sederhana di meja makan beberapa minggu yang lalu.**

**Air mata kembali mengalir. Dan dia tak repot-repot untuk mengelapnya.**

_I don't know wether i should use the handkerchief you gave me or throw it away._

_Why won't this trembling go away?_

Menyandar di teralis besi, Sasuke menatap jauh ke langit cerah. Begitu cerah seakan sedang mengejeknya yang baru saja menyaksikan cintanya yang benar-benar berakhir.

Pemandangan di mana Naruto tersenyum begitu bahagia, hanya menatap pengantin wanitanya di altar.

Meraih tangannya. Mengucapkan janji suci dan mengecup lembut bibir wanita impiannya itu. Tanpa tahu kalau semua itu membuat Sasuke sulit untuk bernafas.

Membuatnya ingin segera lari dari kursinya saat itu juga.

Dan dia pun melakukannya. Menghilang sesaat setelah upacara selesai. Mencoba menenangkan perasaannya dan menghapus bayangan Sakura dari pikirannya.

_I pretend to be crazy and hold onto you, but my body won't listen to me._

_Intoxicated with the scent of you in the car, i don't want to wake up forever._

**Menepikan mobil hitamnya itu di jalan antah-berantah, Sasuke tersenyum miris dengan wajah yang masih berjejakkan air mata.**

**Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, dia merogoh saku dada tuxedo-nya.**

_Please don't_

_(please)_

_Don't leave please_

_(please)_

_Come back_

_(come back)_

"Sasuke-Teme."

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Mengagetkannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku mencarimu dari tadi!"

Membuang muka, tidak siap untuk menatap mata biru yang bahagia itu, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah alasan yang penuh kebohongan.

"Hanya mencari udara segar, Dobe. Parfume ibu-ibu yang duduk di sebelahku hampir membuatku mengidap infeksi hidung."

Mendengar itu, si pemuda pirang terbawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat si raven lega sekaligus sedih karena pemuda di sampingnya dengan mudahnya percaya.

"Ahahahahaha, dasar Teme. Kau tetap saja brengsek. Bahkan di hari pernikahanku." Katanya menyeka matanya yang berair karena tawa. "Ayo! Kembali ke dalam dan berfoto dengan kami!"

Kami. Heh.

Mendengar ajakan polosnya itu, hati Sasuke seakan di cengkram kuat.

"Tidak. Kau tahu aku tak suka difoto, Dobe." Tolaknya.

"Ck, Teme! Apa salahnya sih sekali-kali berfoto demi sahabatmu yang sedang berbahagia ini?" gerutunya seraya menyeret Sasuke ke altar.

Bertiga, mereka berdiri dengan Sakura di antara keduanya.

_Come back _

_(come back)_

_On top of the empty seat you left, only your cold scent remains._

**Menatap selembar foto di tangannya, kepedihan menjalar dan menggerogoti hatinya.**

**Dirobeknya foto tersebut menjadi dua.**

"**Kau salah, Dobe. Yang kuinginkan bukanlah bahagia bersamamu sebagai sahabat."**

**Disatukannya kembali lembar foto yang sobek itu, menyisakan sosok pemuda raven yang tersenyum kecil dan pemuda pirang dngan senyum lima jarinya.**

**Menatap lelah ke depan, yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke hanyalah kekosongan.**

**Seakan ada lubang besar yang menganga di dadanya.**

**Tempat yang sudah dia berikan namun takkan pernah terisi. Potongan puzzle yang tak akan bisa di dapatkannya.**

"**Dan kau tah tahu sama sekali akan itu... Usuratonkachi."**

_Please don't, please don't leave_

_Come back (come back)_

_Comeback (come back)_

_I will hold onto the remaining scent._

_So come back to your place_

**Owari da!**

Review and favorite will be appreciated! (heart)


End file.
